1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to devices for an air ride suspension system for a light duty trailer. More specifically, this invention relates a novel air ride suspension system for light duty trailers that eliminates the need for leaf springs, dissipates normal road vibrations, dramatically reduces the stress on trailers and their fixtures and can be sold and installed in kit form for either one or two axle trailers with optional mounting above or below the axle.
2. Prior Art
A variety of air ride assist suspension systems exist but most of them have the air springs attached to leaf springs. None of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the air suspension system such as the ability to install in kit form without welding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,452 (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,984 (2001) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,239 (2002) all to Chalin are focused on steerable suspension systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,247—Snyder (1994), U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,096—Baxter (1995), U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,655—Chalin (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,845—Stuart (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,324—Fenton (2001) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,283—Fenton (2002) all disclose various combinations of air springs mounted onto leaf springs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,895—Mueller (2001) shows an axle suspension system for a single axle trailer with a forward pivotal mounting arm with a shock absorber mounted in front of the axle and an air spring mounted behind the axle. This patent appears to embody many of the same features as the earlier filed U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,179—Marinelli (1983) with the exception of its Y-shaped stabilizer bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,269—Raidel (1987) again shows an axle mounted suspension system for a single axle trailer but it includes a shock absorber and an air spring before and after the axle and mounted as far out board as possible.